


Walk with Me

by Syrum



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Blind Character, Blindness, Loki is blind, M/M, Steve is bad at flirting, i'm terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoki promt: humans au, blind Loki</p>
<p>It was pure accident that brought Steve and Loki together the first time, and perhaps fate the second.  A struggling artist and the blind son of a billionaire?  It was clearly meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk with Me

The bar was small, quaint, with photos older than Steve’s grandmother adorning the walls and a bartender who looked as though he had just stepped out of a 1940’s black and white movie. He liked it, he decided, as he sat down and ordered himself a beer. Glancing around, the place was fairly quiet for a Friday night, those few patrons who were milling around steadfastly ignoring the newcomer. He knew places like this, from back home, which was part of the reason he had picked it out in the first place; they would throw suspicious looks at him all night, and the next time he came in, and the time after that. In a few weeks, he would become part of the furniture and they would accept him as one of their own, but for the moment he was happy enough with his own company and that of his drink.

He had only been in the city for a month and a half, moving there out of necessity, the job market in his home town - a tiny, backwater place that still hadn’t been hooked up to the Internet and where half the houses didn’t even have televisions - had plummeted when the mine dried up, and he’d had no choice but to move on. It wasn’t as though he had much he was leaving behind; a couple of friends who promised to visit, that was all. His mother had died when he was very young, and his father...well, the less said about that the better.

The army had offered some small comfort; he had joined when he was seventeen, falsifying documents so he would not have to wait another year, and had stuck with them well into his twenties. He had seen war, seen death, and although the young soldier had managed to make his way up to the rank of Captain at an astonishingly quick pace, he found even that stripped away from him; a blast while on mission, entirely too close, had caused too much damage. Physically he had healed, at least on the outside, but the resulting head injury had ensured he was taken out of action, permanently. He was too much of a liability to leave on the front line. An honourable discharge, he was told he should have been proud of that, giving so much in the line of duty. He didn’t feel pride at his actions, mostly he just felt slightly hollow inside.

“You fucking blind or sommat?” A scuffle and a thud behind him had Steve’s attention, dragging him from the pit he was slowly digging for himself; a tall, well-muscled man had another backed against the wall, the second rather more slender was leaning against the structure to keep himself upright.

“I would have thought the cane was a dead giveaway.” The second man drawled, righting himself and standing up to his full height, dark glasses obscuring much of his face.

“I’ll knock your _fucking_ teeth out you cheeky shit!” The larger man lunged, somehow missing as his punch went wide, and Steve did not give him chance to recover, pinning the drunk to the floor before he could try again, barely realising that he had moved until he was pressing down against the over-sized bully.

“Enough!” The man was larger than him, though only by a hair, but Steve had the benefit of years in the army on his side and knew how to hold down a man far larger than himself. The drunk bucked and twisted under him for a while, shouting obscenities, and Steve simply waited for him to calm. Finally, he was able to drag the man to his feet, still swearing, and with some help from the bouncer the drunk was ejected from the bar.

“I didn’t need your help.” Turning back, he found the blind stranger appraising him with an odd look upon his face, attention not quite on his location.

“No, I daresay you didn’t.” The man huffed and, white stick clacking on the polished floor, made his way over to the bar, finding and taking the empty seat next to the one Steve had vacated moments earlier.

“The usual?” The man made a noncommittal noise to the bartender, who placed a glass of what looked to be scotch and ice upon the bar, setting it down more heavily than usual so that the blind stranger could locate it with ease. Another regular, Steve finally realised, as the room slowly returned to normal and he once again took his seat, feeling perhaps a little more accepted, remaining silent as he watched the stranger from the corner of his eye. Tall, _very_ tall in fact, with jet black hair slicked back against his head and a black suit that was entirely too classy for this part of town. The black glasses obscured his eyes, held in place by a strong nose above narrow lips and a sharp chin. He was, Steve realised, very handsome, all high cheekbones and effortless grace.

“Loki.” The stranger finally spoke, making Steve jump slightly in his seat.

“Sorry?”

“My name is Loki. And you can stop staring at me now.” Loki had not taken his attention off the drink in his hands, and Steve wondered at just how he had known, expression guilty and light flush across his cheeks as he finally looked away from the man.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. Just curious is all.” He focused on his own drink for a while, swirling the liquid around the inside of his glass, watching the light covering of froth leave white lines wherever the beer touched.

“About?”

“Well, you do seem to stand out here.”

“Meaning?” Clearly Loki was not a man of many words, or had chosen not to be towards Steve at least, and the short, sharp questions were starting to unnerve him.

“It’s not a bad thing.” Steve tried to clarify, raising his hands defensively though the action was lost on his companion. “But it’s almost like,” He paused for a moment, thinking. “Like this place is in sepia, and you’re full colour.”

“Should I take that as a compliment?” A smirk tugged at the corners of Loki’s mouth and he visibly relaxed, turning slightly to better hear Steve in the low buzz of noise around them.

“Up to you, but it was meant as one.” Downing the rest of his beer, feeling the pleasant hum of the alcohol, Steve ordered another.

“Then that is how I shall take it.” Loki was sipping at his own drink, a look of amusement on his handsome face and Steve felt himself flush slightly in the low light. This man really was exceedingly good looking, and though he knew he really should stop staring, he found that he really didn’t want to. “So you have me at a disadvantage, don’t I get to know the name of my saviour?”

“It’s Steve. Steve Rogers.” Loki paused, cocking his head in thought and tapping the rim of his glass against his bottom lip, the motion drawing Steve’s eyes directly to the man’s mouth.

“We haven’t met before have we?” That name was entirely too familiar, and Loki searched back for where he might have heard it or who from, drawing a blank.

“No, I’m pretty sure I’d remember meeting someone as attractive as yourself.” The words just slipped out, he’d had no intention of even thinking it, much less speak them aloud. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Voice muffled by the hands that covered his face, cheeks scarlet, Steve only looked up when the sound of laughter roused him from his abject mortification.

“Do you normally try to pick up strange men in bars like that?” Loki was still chuckling, one hand raised to partially cover his mouth though the grin on his face was still very much visible. “What’s your success rate like?”

“No, and apparently not great.” Steve groaned, still visibly pink even in the low light and he was very tempted to leave, to run home with his tail between his legs, but he found he enjoyed that laugh entirely too much and the little voice in the back of his head was whispering to take a chance. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

“Well, Steve Rogers, why don’t you buy me another drink and we’ll see about improving that success rate of yours.” The lazy smile that Loki threw him set Steve’s heart fluttering in his chest, a nervous grin spreading across his face.

“I’m sure I can probably manage that.”

In the end, they had spent the better part of the night there, drinking companionably and chatting about various nonsense. Loki spoke of his accident, the one that had left him entirely blind, and the pioneering treatment they were hoping to try on him to give him at least some of his sight back. Steve spoke of his home, of his time in the army, and the explosion that had been the starting point for his ending up in New York, of all places. Loki seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say, and as their knees bumped together he found he did not want the night to end.

“Awright lads, last orders.” The holler from the bartender made Loki jump, and Steve could imagine the glare he threw at the man, hidden as it was behind the glasses that obscured his eyes.

“I should probably leave before the inevitable crush of drunkards.” Loki sighed, gathering his cane to his side and sliding from his seat, wobbling slightly, his drinks going to his head.

“At least let me walk you home?” Steve was on his feet in an instant, reaching out for the other man but not quite touching, not entirely certain where the boundary lay or if he yet dared to cross it.

“I am perfectly capable.” There was no animosity there, but Loki’s defensiveness was clear; he was an invalid in his own mind, he knew he had a disability, but he did not wish to be seen as such by others. Steve assumed, rightly or wrongly he did not know, that the attitudes of those around him must have changed around Loki after the accident, and there was no small amount of bitterness stewing within the taller man.

“I never said you weren’t, I’m asking for purely selfish reasons.” He kept his tone smooth, remained close, and Steve knew when the crease between Loki’s brow smoothed out that he had said the right thing.

“Well then, if that is the case then by all means, though I’m not certain I should like to walk it.”

“Taxi it is, then.” Loki allowed Steve to place one firm hand at his back, not so much to guide him as to ensure that they left the bar in one piece, more than one patron jostling against the blonde as they left, Steve quite happy to serve as a human shield for a while. Loki would not, ordinarily, permit such familiarity, certainly not from someone he had just met, but Steve seemed genuine enough and he was rather enjoying the warmth that spread from that one spot.

The taxi ride back passed mostly in companionable silence, some small talk flitting between them as Steve watched the tall buildings shift into much smaller houses, and then finally into rather more impressively large ones. When they pulled up outside Loki’s home, Steve’s jaw all but dropped; ornate gates punctuated the start of a long driveway up to a house that was at least the size of a small warehouse, if not larger, and he was fairly certain he could see a fountain in the distance.

“Well, it looks like it’s time for me to depart. Hopefully I shall see you again, Steve Rogers.” For a moment, Loki looked as though he might say something else, instead deciding to simply smile and slide from his seat, leaving Steve in the car feeling strangely alone.

* * *

He hadn’t wanted to go, hadn’t wanted to leave the house, to step into unfamiliar and secretly terrifying surroundings where the only eyes he possessed were those of his mother. He had, though, as she had seemed so determined, so disappointed when he had initially refused. He used to love these sorts of things, she had said. It would do good for him to leave the house for a while, to experience something new.

Loki didn’t agree.

Art exhibits used to be a favourite pastime of his; he loved the atmosphere, interacting with others who might potentially have something of value to say, though mostly he attended because he simply loved the art. Now, though, without his sight he felt nothing but bitterness towards those whom he had once admired, piling internal hatred on artists and visitors alike. The buzz of strangers around him was infuriating, a constant symphony of irritation, and he wished more than anything that he could simply leave.

“...point in...blind…”

“Pitiful...shame that…”

“...poor thing…”

Loki scowled to himself, snippets of conversation catching his attention, the subject undoubtedly being himself. Now, more than ever, he wanted to be at home, upon his own bed with his own music, not standing in impenetrable darkness amongst those who could not see past his disability.

“You look about ready to hit someone.” A familiar voice hummed in slight amusement in his ear, firm hand splaying across his back, not pushing but simply resting, a reminder of that night at the bar a scant few weeks previous and the taxi ride home that had Loki so wishing he could invite the man in. “Please don’t, by the way, they’d kick you out and I’ve only just found you again.”

“You were looking for me?” Quirking an eyebrow, Loki found his irritation melting away, and he leaned back almost subconsciously into the touch upon his spine.

“Not actively. I’m quite surprised to see you here, actually.” Steve had positioned himself between Loki and the gossiping crowd, blocking out at least some of their noise, and Loki could not help but feel a slight pang of...something, he wasn’t sure what, upon realising that the man was shielding him once more.

“Because I’m blind?” Though he kept his tone calm, there was the threat of something dangerous behind those words. While he maintained his outward facade of indifference, Loki could not help the way his shoulders stiffened up, as though expecting an attack of some sort.

“Because I didn’t think it would be your thing.” Steve replied easily, and the tension shifted. Loki wondered for a moment how the man always seemed to manage to do that - he was pushing, trying to trigger a negative reaction, an argument, and Steve could simply wipe all that away with a few words. It should have been infuriating, but somehow it simply wasn’t.

“I used to love these sorts of events, before the accident.” Loki sighed, though he didn’t let the regret show upon his face. Without his heavy sunglasses, Steve found the man’s face to be infinitely more expressive, and he could see the effort which Loki put into schooling his features.

“In which case, I have something to show you. Figuratively speaking, of course.” There was the hint of mirth in his tone, hiding something else - nervousness, perhaps? That in itself piqued Loki’s curiosity more than the statement itself and he found himself smiling, if only barely.

“Oh? Now I’m intrigued, lead the way Captain.” He knew full well that his mother would worry upon returning to the spot she had left him and finding him gone, and he found that he cared little. His bitterness towards her at forcing him to attend the event was unfounded, he know; she had not forced him, and wished for his company, her need to still include him eclipsing even the ridiculous attempts of his brother. Loki let Steve gently take his arm, the hand at his back remaining in place, their steps almost a dance as the Captain led him through the crowd. He felt the air shift, and knew they had moved through to another room, the noise of visitors lessening as he was pulled away from the other attendees.

“Raise your hands, I want to know what you think.”

“What I think?” Loki asked quietly, doing as he was asked, raising his arms as Steve led him forward a short way. His fingers brushed against something solid and slightly bumpy, the feeling of porcelain apparent. “What is it?” His confusion was evident, brow creasing as his fingers trailed down, moving onto something soft, like silk, the texture change very different, almost jarring.

“Tactile art.” Steve replied with an audible grin, stepping back to give Loki space as he worked his way around the large structure, the shape indeterminable; this was all about touch, about sensation, and he hoped Loki approved.

“Loki, there you... _oh!_ ” Frigga stopped in her tracks, any admonishment dying on her lips as she realised that her son was not alone. “Captain Rogers, I’d hoped we would get to meet before the end of the night.” Facing away from the Captain and his mother, Loki’s eyes widened in realisation; _this_ was why he knew that name! The artist that his mother had been actively gushing over for months, the one the exhibition had been put on for, _that_ was the Steve Rogers he had met.

_“He’s quite wonderful, Loki. You would adore his work. And a Captain as well, oh if only I were twenty years younger.” At the kitchen table, sipping on too-hot coffee, Loki had merely scowled._

_“I can ‘adore’ very little now, Mother, as well you know.” She had grown quiet, then, and he knew the unhappy frown upon her face all too well; he did not need to see it to know it was there. A pang of guilt resounded within his chest, but his bitterness easily eclipsed it and he had left her there, drink forgotten._

“My apologies, Lady Odinson, I wasn’t able to find you, what with how many people came to the exhibition.” Steve replied smoothly, turning his attention somewhat reluctantly from Loki to smile broadly at the new arrival.

“Please, call me Frigga. It is rather crowded, isn’t it?” Steve stepped forward to clasp her hand, finding himself pulled into a hug, Frigga placing a firm kiss upon his cheek.

“I wanted to thank you; without your donation, I could never have afforded to do this.”

“Oh think nothing of it. I may not be artistically minded myself, but I do adore your work. I see you have met my youngest son?” She nodded towards Loki, who was steadfastly ignoring them both, working his way around the large sculpture, snickering as he found something amusing before moving on again. “Loki always did enjoy coming to these sorts of exhibits.” She sighed sadly, and he could see the pain in her eyes. “He would have liked your work too.”

“I’m hoping that this, at least, he can enjoy.” Looking back over his shoulder, Steve found that Loki’s attention was back on him, a quizzical expression upon his handsome face. “Go on, be brutal, what do you think?” Stepping away from Frigga, Steve allowed himself to move closer and reached out to brush almost hesitant fingers against Loki’s wrist, making him aware of his presence.

“It is quite unique.” It was a surprise to both Steve and Frigga when Loki twisted his arm so that he might grasp Steve’s hand in his own, letting the Captain guide him safely away from the statue. “Very strange, I don’t hate it.”

“Why do I get the feeling that, from you, that’s a compliment.” Steve laughed, and Loki found he really rather liked that sound.

“Perhaps.” The corners of Loki’s mouth curved upwards in what he perhaps meant to be a smirk, but was entirely closer to a smile.

“I’m not sure I understand it.” Frigga had moved to stand directly in front of the sculpture, throwing him an almost apologetic look over her shoulder. “It’s quite different from your other works.” Steve couldn’t say he was particularly surprised - no one had been overly interested in his latest work, hence why it had earned a room all of its own, devoid of any visitors save the three of them. Visually, it was almost a nothing, a mass of whites and greys in the shape of nothing in particular, outcroppings and textures disappearing into the dull colouring. It was how he wanted it, though, this was not about what could be seen with the eyes, but rather what could be felt with the soul.

“Close your eyes, Mother, and use your hands. You will see.” Turning in surprise, his own mouth still partly open in an unspoken reply, Steve found that Loki was smiling, actually _smiling_ , and all the little quirks and twitches of his face from before paled into insignificance by comparison. Frigga seemed somewhat taken aback as well, but did as he requested, closing her eyes and raising her hands to run over the smooth surface in front of her.

“ _Oh!_ ” She loosed a breathy laugh, amusement clear on her face as she followed the route Loki had taken only minutes before. “I see, this is quite wonderful! It’s very different from your usual style, what made you decide to create something like this?”

“Would you believe, the idea came to me in a tiny, backstreet bar.” Steve chuckled and squeezed loki’s hand, suddenly aware of the fact that the other man hadn’t yet pulled away. “I was in need of a new muse, it seems, and as luck would have it, I found one.” She gave a noise of what might have been understanding, continuing her exploration of the sculpture, taking her time.

Steve was able to breathe a small sigh of relief when Frigga finally took her leave, throwing a knowing look over her shoulder as she stepped from the room. “So, I’m your muse now?” Thankfully, Loki sounded amused, shifting so that he might stand a little closer.

“If that’s alright with you?” He asked hopefully, facing the slightly taller man fully.

“I suppose it shall have to be.” With a smirk, Loki’s free hand found its way up into Steve’s hair, dragging him in for a kiss that was somehow both forceful and soft, the artist near enough forgetting to breathe for a moment before kissing back with abandon. His hands found Loki’s hips, holding gently for a short while and then sliding around to encircle his waist, pulling him close.

“Does this mean I get to see you again?” An hour ago, he could not have dared to hope, but now? Now, Steve was feeling brave, and if the way Loki was reacting to him was anything to go by, he was doing _something_ right at least.

“Perhaps, if you continue to kiss me like _that_.” Loki was flushed and a little breathless, pressed up against him 

“As you wish.” Steve grinned and closed the gap between them, nipping at Loki’s lips before he sealed their mouths together, loosing a quiet moan when Loki’s tongue pressed forward, gently asking for entrance. He let Loki take control of the kiss, for a short while at least, before they had little choice but to pull reluctantly apart. Neither wished to return to the main room, with the noise and chatter and throngs of people more interested in the free canapes than the art, but with more guests showing an interest in the almost-empty side room, their peace had been shattered and the moment gone.

* * *

“You offered something, when we first spoke.” Frigga pulled Steve to one side, speaking lowly so that none of the departing guests might overhear. “You said that, by way of thanks, I could have anything I wished. I know that your intention had been your art, but I should like to request something else.” Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed nervously, wondering if perhaps she would warn him off, to keep him from corrupting her son.

“Please, name it.” He replied, eyes flicking to the darkened car windows that he knew hid Loki from his sight.

“Since his accident, my Loki has been so quiet and reserved. He was once the life of the party, perhaps a little too much at times, and now he would rather sit silently on his own, lost to himself. His so-called friends have abandoned him, he has lost his independence and he hates himself for it. It pains me so to see him like this.” She looked so miserable that Steve was half tempted to reach up and clasp her shoulder in solidarity, though he refrained, not knowing how such an act might be taken. “I have not seen him smile in so long, and yet somehow tonight you have ensured that he has done nothing _but_ smile.”

“He told me about the accident, I can see it still bothers him a lot.”

“I had thought he might have blamed Thor for it.” He wondered at that, but chose to remain silent, knowing it was not his place to ask. Not yet, anyway. Frigga looked down for a moment, a multitude of expressions flickering across her face. “They have ever been at odds, my sons. Loki still lashes out at his brother, but it is borne of frustration now and not malice.” She looked up, then, and Steve found himself riveted to the spot through the intensity of her gaze alone. “I ask you this for both my sons; for Loki, who deserves happiness, and for Thor, who needs to see his brother smile to be able to start forgiving himself.”

“Anything.” Steve’s voice was a near-whisper, and he wondered for a moment if he had actually spoken at all.

“I ask that you remain at my Loki’s side, showing him what it is to laugh again, to be the friend that he so desperately needs.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief at that, straightening to his full height and saluting the smaller woman, earning a pleased laugh from Frigga.

“Yes ma’am.” He was trying not to grin and failing miserably; Steve had always been terrible at masking his emotions. “So, does this mean I have your blessing?”

“It does.” Steve’s heart leapt in his chest and he truly was grinning then, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Well, in which case, I’m terribly sorry to inform you that I shall have no choice but to procure your son for the evening.” She was laughing, and Steve took that as a good sign. Stepping lightly around her, he all but jogged over to the car, pulling open the door with enough force that he earned a surprised yelp from the singular inhabitant.

“What in the-” Wide-eyed surprise met Steve as he leaned into the car, one arm resting on the roof, Loki staring just past him.

“Come with me.” Breathless, Steve took hold of Loki’s hand, holding onto it tightly, slender fingers curling around his palm on reflex.

“ _What?_ ”

“Come with me, back to my place. You don’t want to go home, right? So come with me.” A slow grin spread across Loki’s face and he unbuckled his seatbelt, letting Steve pull him from the car and into a slow, searing kiss.

“You bring him back in one piece, Captain Rogers.” Frigga had followed him to the car, opening the driver door and gazing fondly at the two men, not missing how Loki’s arms tightened possessively around Steve’s waist.

“Yes ma’am.” Steve grinned, saluting the woman once more, before turning his attention back on Loki and thinking that, perhaps, this was the start of something quite wonderful.


End file.
